


Note Cards

by CinnaMiniMonster



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Feels, Fluff, High School, I can't think of anything else to tag, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaMiniMonster/pseuds/CinnaMiniMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel asks Louis out using note cards. ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note Cards

Marcel tripled checked his note cards and swallowed harshly, before setting the small set of cards down on the table and wiping his sweaty palms hard on his beige pants. Today he would try - keyword: try - to ask out his crush. He has liked … loved Louis Tomlinson ever since fourth grade. Louis was everything to Marcel. 

The next period was Louis and Marcel’s free period. They both spent it in the library, Marcel studying and Louis texting. But this period, Marcel would spend it trying to convince himself that he was fine and that he could do this. Fifteen minutes into the period, Marcel was finally standing from his seat and gripping his note cards, he walked over to the empty table where Louis sat.

Louis looked up from his cellphone that was hidden in his text book when he heard hesitant footsteps and the sound of someone gently clearing their throat. He met the nervous eyes of Marcel Styles. Louis didn’t know him personally but he had seen the awkward, tall, long-limbed boy around school for the past couple years. 

Marcel looked down at his hands, Louis’ eyes followed and he saw that Marcel was holding note cards. Louis watched him in surprise, eyes wide when Marcel looked up from his cards, wide, nervous green eyes meeting his, and began to speak.

“Hi … Louis, uh …” He looked back down at his note cards and Louis realized that he had _written this all down._ He had planned this out in his head and transferred them to colorful note cards and was now reading them to Louis and it was the most adorable thing Louis had ever seen in his entire life.

“Did … did you fall out of heaven because um –” Marcel stopped, freezing when the note cards fell from his slightly shaking hands and scattered onto floor. He dropped to his knees quickly as he squeezed his eyes shut before fumbling around to gather the cards quickly. Louis moved his text book from his lap and slid out his seat to help him. 

“Shit, fuck, oh God. Fuck. I’m so sorry. It’s just, you’re so beautiful and ... I’m sorry.” Marcel forced out as he blinked rapidly. He had screwed this all up.

Louis looked up at Marcel, eyes wide because he’d never been called beautiful before. A strong feeling grew in Louis’ chest and he found himself reaching forward, curling his fingers behind Marcel’s neck and pulling the awkward boy forward, their lips touching, kissing.

They pulled away from each other after a few seconds and Marcel’s cheeks turned a furious shade of red and he fumbled even more with the cards he had managed to pick up, he shuffled through them desperately before peeking up at Louis. 

“Um … I don’t, I don’t have a card for … for this situation.” He admitted and a smile grew on Louis face as he pulled Marcel forward kissing him soundly again.

**The End.**


End file.
